


Awkward

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid goes out with the girls and comes home with a pleasant surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

This should be awkward.

That was Reid's primary though upon waking. He lay in his bed with a beautiful brunette half on top of him. He had had a crush on her for years, but thought he had hidden it well. Based on her comments last night, Emily thought so, too. 

Ending the night with Emily in his arms, whispering in his ear, the heat of her breath on his body was definitely not how he thought the evening would go. He had been reluctant to intrude on the planned girls' night, but between Garcia's persuasions and JJ's promise that she was also dragging out Hotch, he had given in. Reid had even surprised himself by having two drinks over the course of the night, though he remained sober.

Emily had returned to town for an extended visit. She had said so, but Reid suspected that she was testing the waters for a return from England. She had asked a lot of questions about the team and about how Alex was fitting in. Hotch kept his answers professional, but JJ and Garcia were more animated over the fact that still felt like something was missing, even with Alex's inclusion. Reid liked Alex; she had become a good friend, but he couldn't find fault with their analysis.

Sensing Hotch's discomfort at the direction that the conversation was going, JJ insisted that they go out on the dance floor and she dragged their protesting boss out first. Garcia was next, having plucked a young, visiting sailor from the bar. After watching Emily gaze longingly at the others, Reid politely asked her dance.

He was unprepared for the enthusiasm that she shown while pulling him onto the dance floor. Seeing how good she was only made him feel more inadequate than he already did. He tried to beg off and allow her to find a more suitable partner, but Emily refused to let him go. Instead, she alternated between mimicking his dance moves and attempting to teach him some moves.

All in all, Reid had a wonderful night and was saddened when it ended all too soon. He was thrilled, then, when Emily asked him to extend the night by asking if he had the latest Doctor Who episode DVR'd. She had not been able to watch it with her travels. Reid felt a little thrill when Emily sat against him instead of on the other side of couch.

Feeling a boldness that he wasn't used to, Reid slipped his arm around Emily's shoulder. He breathed in a sharp gasp when she placed her hand on his thigh. He pulled her close to him, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. The moment Doctor Who was over, her lips were on his. Before the credits had finished, she was pulling him into his bedroom. Before he had time to process what he was doing and who he was doing it with, he was completely lost in pleasure.

“Hi,” Emily said, quietly, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Good morning,” he whispered back, smiling.

Emily's eyes brighten and he realized that she had been worried about his reaction. “This should really be awkward.”

Reid nodded. “But it's not.”

“Do you think that means something?” she asked.

“Absolutely,” he affirmed before once again capturing her lips.

END


End file.
